Coffee And A Meeting
by Keara Jordan
Summary: I was bored and made this up, it's supposed to be funny. It's when all of the Harry Potter characters got together and had a meeting. Read and review, please! ^-^
1. Coffee And A Meeting

**Coffee And A Meeting**   
A/N- This is what happens when you take Harry Potter Characters, mix with 100 cups of coffee, and stir in with a board meeting. This was written to you an idea of what I put my friends through everyday.   
By: Keara Jordan

Characters:   
AD- Albus Dumbledore   
AC- Aaron Carter   
NC- Nick Carter   
BS: Britany Spears   
SB- Sirius Black   
HP- Harry Potter   
FD- Fluer Delcure   
PP (HA HA HA)- Pavarti Patil   
RW- Ron Weasley   
DM- Draco Malfoy   
GL- Lockhart   
CC- Colin Creevey   
ChCh: Cho Chang   
HG- Hermione Granger   
AH- Angel Haven (the waitress)   
LB- Lavender Brown   
VK- Victor Krum 

It all started at the HP characters board meeting. First coffee was passed around and then it all began. 

AD: Well, everyone welcome to the board meeting! We are here to talk about what should happen next in our little series of- 

HP: My series Dumbledore! It's my series I'm Harry Potter! That's why it's called the Harry Potter series. It's because it's about me! Not you, not Malfoy, not Ron, me! All about- 

DM: Shut up Potter you sound like that Lockhart mud blood! 

GL: I have mud blood cool! 

RW: You know Harry you do sound like him! And I'd like a nice big part in this book! It should be called Ron Weasley and How He Got The Title! 

CC: No no no! It's about Harry! Only Harry! Harry can I get an autograph? Please? 

HP: No Colin! But, yes it is my series. Ron stop agreeing with Malfoy! 

RW: No Harry! He even has a bigger part than me! ~Ron starts to cry~ 

HG: ~Pats Ron's Back~ Oh, it's ok Ron. I think you'd make a great hero. 

RW: Really? 

HG: Really! 

RW: So than do you wanna go out tonight? 

HG: ~Turns bright red~ NO I DON'T WANNA GO OUT WITH YOU! I'M GOING OUT WITH VICTOR! AND YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS! VICTOR TAKE ME HOME! 

VK: Ok, Her-mi`o-ningi`. ~Victor and Her-mi`o-ningi fly away to Bulagria on a red and pink stripped donkey~ 

RW: BOO-HOO! ~Run out of room crying~ 

AD: Can I have more coffee?   
~The sexy waitress who, was flirting with Sirius, frowned and walked over to give him more coffee. Sirius looked like he wanted to murder Dumbledore~ 

AH: There you are sir. ~She then went back over to Sirius. Dumbledore sensed wedding bells and then a divorce drum~ 

AD: So Sirius what do you want for the book? 

SB: Well I'd like to be cleared, have Harry and I live together, become an Auror, teach at Hogwarts, adopt Aaron Carter and Harry, then I want to get married to Angel, bring back Lily and James, kill Peter, and that's about it. But, give me a galleon and I'll think of some more stuff. 

AH: Sounds like fun!^-^ 

HP: Ok, just bring back my parents first! 

AC: Well, as long as I get to be a wizard, and you adopt Nick too, and I can go to Hogwarts, then ok! 

NC: Sure I like it! 

AD: That seems a little impossible. JK want's Harry to live with the Dursleys, and for you never to be cleared. And what are you two doing here? You are not Harry Potter characters! 

AC: What? Isn't this the Young Pop Stars Music Convention Where All Your Dreams Come True If You Wish Upon A JC more commonly know as YPSMCWAYDCTIYWUAJC? 

NC: Yeah, what he said. 

AD: No that's across the hall! 

AC: Oh, sorry. 

NC: See you lot later. Owl us about the book! ~Nick and Aaron leave followed by Lavender Brown, Fluer Delcure, and Pavarti Patil.~ 

AD: WHERE ARE YOU THREE GOING? 

LB: I'm going to the YPSMCWAYDCTIYWUAJC. 

FD: I'm going to see if Nick has a girl friend! 

PP (HA HA HA) : I'm going to the bathroom. 

AD: Fine just all of you go. ~Harry Potter gets up and follows~ 

AD: Harry where are you going? 

HP: Don't you know? Britany Spears is at the YPSM- 

AD: No don't even say it! Just go. 

HP: YEAH BABY! ~Jumps up and punches the air. Then leaves singing "Hex me Baby One More Time" 

AD: Now we need a new hero! Too bad Ron left he'd have been great, Sirius how about you do you want to be the hero? 

SB: ~Well he and Angel are too busy kissing to even breathe right now so I guess not~ 

AD: Yes, well then. Um....Er.....who else is left. ~Looks around sees Colin, Denis, Draco, Snape, Lockhart, Sirius, Angel, more kids he doesn't know, Lupin, a window, the full moon.....THE FULL MOON!~ 

AD: Ah...Severus did you give Remus the potion? ~A loud growl from the corner answers his question~ 

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!~Allmost everyone runs out with Lupin the wolf following. Dumbledore looks at the remaining people. Draco, Sirius, Angel, and no one.~ 

AD: Well I can't be the Hero. I know I'm great but this back isn't what it used to be. Um...Draco how'd you like to be the hero? 

DM: What do I do? 

AD: Well, you sneak around, get people in trouble, save the world, get lots of money and publicity, kill Voldemort, get revenge, sign autographs, get wadded on hand and foot, be popular with out trying, go out with the cutest girls, get in trouble but everyone likes you anyway, never show emotions, and that's about it. 

DM: Do I have to transfer to Gryffindor, or hang out with the mud blood and the   
weasel? 

AD: Nope. 

DM: ~Sarcasicly~ Ohhh, wow that sounds hard! But, I guess I can try and make it. 

AD: ~Didn't know he was being sarcastic~ Wonderful! We'll owl JK in the morning. What should the title be? 

DM: Draco Malfoy and How He Took Over...I mean Saved The World. 

AD: Sounds great! I'll owl JK right now! 

DM: Good, oh and this is Potter's old girl friend that is now my girl friend. Her name is Cho Chang. 

ChCh: Hello. Can I have a nice big part in this book Drakyyyyyyyyyyyyy? ~Gives big puppy eyes and pouts~ 

DM: Of coarse Cho, baby! Plus it would make Potty even more jealous! 

ChCh: Great!~Takes sip of coffee. And owl zooms in window. Dumbledore takes it and reads it~ 

AD: Don't worry you two. JK said it would be a nice change to write about someone else. ~Harry then walks in singing "Hex me Baby One More Time" with Britany Spears~ 

HP+BS: Oh Baby, baby   
How was I supposed to know   
That you used magic right here   
Oh baby, baby   
I shouldn't have let you know   
And now you're gonna tell, yeah   
Show me I can trust you, to be quiet   
Tell me baby 'cause I need to know now,   
Oh because 

My heroness is killing me and I   
I must confess I still believe   
When I lie to you   
I lose my mind   
Give me a magic sign   
Hex me baby one more time   
~They realizing they have an audience stop~   


HP: Hey everyone this is Britney, she just signed me onto a five year song contract in addition to my seven year book one! She's a muggle. 

BS: What-ever! 

HP: What? Oh, never mind, Americans! Any who what did I miss? 

DM: Well, I'm the new hero! It's now my series. Cho is my girl friend, and lupin is loose as a wolf in this building! 

HP: BOO-HOO! ~Runs out crying~ 

BS: ~Runs after him~ Hey cute, new, wizard, song partner, Carry Lotter, wait for me!   
~A loud bell sounds.~ 

AD: Ok, that's it! Everyone meet at JK's tomorrow midnight sharp! ~With that he apparted away. Sirius and Angel were left to their "business" and Draco and Cho flew away on a flying carpet. Only to be caught and thrown into Azkaban. As for the book, it was a best-seller, got made into a movie, and it went into a thirty-eight book long series. It would have been longer but Harry came and killed Draco. So the books went back to fifth year with Harry and it was only a seven book series. But, know one read them because they all liked Draco too much! 

A/N: So how was it? Ok, I know it was weird! And the song was corny! But, just please review and tell me if it was ok or not. Thanks for reading!   
  



	2. Another Board Meeting

**MY CHARACTER'S BOARD MEETING**   
By: Keara Jordan

Author's note - Here is another wild, crazy board meeting! Though it's of my character's in my stories, along with the Harry Potter characters. I suggest you read all of my Harry Potter stories before this but if you don't it's ok two! ^-^ Hope you all like this! Oh, and this is a major dis to everyone in the story. 

Characters:   
KJ - ME, Keara Jordan 

DR - Daniel Riley (read Marauders Legacy) 

HW - Howler/Daniel's girlfriend (read Marauder's Legacy) 

LA - Luna (Read Marauders Legacy) 

SH - Screech (Read Marauders Legacy) 

SA - Strider/Aragorn (Read Lord of the Rings/He's just like Sirius) 

JP - Jay Potter (Reviewer/Friend of mine) 

SB - Sirius Black (read Harry Potter book three) 

AC - Aaron Carter (a Pop singer from America) 

NC - Nick Carter (A Pop singer in the Back Street Boys from America/Aaron's big-bro) 

RW - Ron Weasley (read Harry Potter books 1-4 and most of my stories) 

HP - Harry Potter (If you don't know who he is you are clearly and air head!) 

OW- Oliver Wood (Read Harry Potter books 1-4/odd isn't it how his initials are ow/He's so dreamy in the movie! ^-^) 

DM - Draco Malfoy (Read Harry Potter books 1-4/he's so cute in the movie! ^-^) 

TV - Tom/Voldemort (If you don't know him...well) 

TJB - Tyler James Black (Keara/Sirius's son/Order of the Phoenix)   


KJ - Hello, characters of my stories! As you all know we have gathered here to talk about a new story. Though I have no clue why! I think I have good enough stories all ready. 

DR - Well I don't! I think I should be in all of your stories. 

KJ - Shut up Daniel! You have all ready ruined my Written in Hope's Blood story because you found you way into my mind! Will you please try not to ruin my board meeting! 

JP - Why do they call it a board meeting? It's not a meeting about boards. 

DR - Totally girl! Hey maybe they call it that because people get board there! 

KJ - Don't you have a date or something right now? 

HW - Oh he does! But we decided that we would like to get into your head again first! 

KJ - Again? What do you mean again? 

HW - Remember that day when you were thinking about that guy you liked? 

KJ - Yeah....so. 

HW - Oh I was in there! 

KJ - WHAT! YOU LITTLE......! I should break you two up! 

JP - Impossible! 

DR - Totally! 

*Door creaks open Aaron Carter and Nick Carter walk inside* 

AC - That's it Nick! I'm never trusting you behind the wheel for my new car again! We'll miss the YPSMCWAYDCTIYWUAJC, again! 

NC - Sorry bro. I was just day dreaming again. 

AC - Oh god! *caught sight of Keara* Do I know you? 

NC - I don't but I'll try to get to know you. 

AC - *is thinking really hard* I remember now! You were at my concert over the summer! Oh, and you're that author girl that I like! The one who writes those Harry Potter stories that I like! Cool pleasure meeting you. *bows, takes Keara's hand and kisses it. He and Nick sit down on either side of her." 

NC - Would you mind if we hung out for a bit? 

KJ - *blushing bright red* Er...sure guys. 

SB - *Sirius burst through the doors* YOU TWO KEEP AWAY FROM HER! KEARA'S MY GIRLFRIEND! 

AC - *Jumps to his feet* Dude your way to old for her! She's my age so there! *Sticks his tongue out at Sirius* 

SB - That's it Carter! Come on the both of you bring it on we'll fight for her! *Aaron and Nick jump to their feet and start walking towards Sirius. They three of them start fist fighting* 

DR - Oh, yeah a fight! 

JP - Come on Sirius tear 'em apart! 

HW - Woah, Sirius kick! RIGHT PUNCH, Left kick! Right kick, left punch! Go for the weak spots! 

KJ - Oh, my God! Three boys are fighting over me! *Squeals with delight!* GO YOU GUYS GO! But try not to hurt each other that bad. 

DR -Hey Keara. 

KJ - Yeah. 

DR - In that story, the Hope's Blood one, I think Hope should be thirteen. 

KJ - Why? 

DR - Well, I'm thirteen and.... 

HW - *Slaps him* Hey, HELLO! I'm your girlfriend! 

DR - Yeah, in the real world! But not in the fan fiction world. 

HW -You impossible little- 

KJ - Daniel, you had sugar today didn't you? 

DR - *nodds* 

KJ - JAY POTTER! I told you to watch him! He can't have ANY sugar! 

JP - He didn't! Wait is there sugar in a sugar cake? 

HW - *laughs* Daniel is fun when he has sugar. 

DR - Anyone wanna see my broomstick? 

Everyone - NO! 

KJ - Oh, you guys we should have a meeting about Quidditch next time! It would much more fun! ^-^ I haven't talked about Quidditch in ages. *Gets a dreamy look over her face.* Anyone wanna play Quidditch? 

AC, NC, HP, RW, OW, SB, and DM - I DO! 

KJ - *Squeals with delight!* 

SB - HARRY, RON, DRACO, OLIVER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! 

DM - Trying to get Keara to play Quidditch with me. 

HP - Oh just looking for my Mum and Dad. 

RW - I was looking for a girlfriend. *Jay starts to walk over to him* And I think I just found one. *Jay and Ron start to kiss* 

DR - Hey, Howler! *Howler gets the idea and they start kissing* 

OW - I need a date for tonight so I figured Keara. 

TV - Well, Keara and I have a date tonight. 

KJ - WE WHAT? 

TV - We have a date tonight. 

TJB - Mommy? You're dating him. I thought you only dated Daddy. 

KJ - I DO NOT HAVE A DATE WITH VOLDEMORT! 

TV - Yes you do! I wrote it in on my Evil Guys Of The World Calendar. It was for January 19. I was supposed to kidnap you and then I kill you. That was our date. 

KJ - AND WHO EVER SAID I'D AGREE TO THAT? 

TV - *Points to Harry* Potter told me you'd be glad to. 

KJ - HARRY POTTER! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! 

HP - *Burst into tears* I want my mum! 

TV - *Laughs evil person laugh* HA HA HA HA! I killed you parents Potter. The only way for you to see them is to die! HA HA HA HA HA. 

SB - *Sirius, Aaron, and Nick stop fighting.* I think Old Voldie has gone officially nuts. 

AC - Totally! 

NC - Wicked! *Sirius turns around and knocks Nick out cold. Now it's only him and Aaron.* 

HP - Fine then! I want my mum! *Harry takes out his wand and points it at his chest.* AVADA KADAVERA! *A blinding flash of green light and then Harry's body falls to the ground dead. His spirt, in the whole Angel get up, starts to fly away, singing.* OH I GET TO SEE MY PARENTS! I GET TO SEE MY PARENTS! 

KJ - HARRY NOOOOOOOO! I need you get back here! HARRY! 

RW - So, anyone wanna have a party? 

AC and SB - *Stop fighting* Yeah sure. Good match. *Shake each other's hands* 

HW - YEAH PARTY! 

JP - Sure what the heck! 

DR - YEAH POTTER'S DEAD LET'S PARTY! 

DM - AWWWWW! I wanted to kill him! :( 

OW - I'll go get the cake! *Runs out for cake.* 

TJB - FINALLY HE'S DEAD! 

TV - *Starts to cry.* NOOOOOOOOO! HARRY! I never wanted you to die! I'm so sorry, come back to me my love! COME BACKKKKKKK! NO! *Voldemort runs out of the room crying and screaming.* I want my Harry back! 

KJ - Hey, you guys Harry's dead! Don't you care? 

Everyone - NO! 

KJ - *Sighs.* I'm surrounded. 

AC - Yes you are! Can Nick and I please be in a story? 

KJ - Sure, what the heck. I really have got to find someway of getting you all out of my mind! 

LA - Hello! And how are you today? 

SH - Yeah what's up? 

KJ - Please just kill me! 

JP - Ok. *pulls out wand.* 

SA - Touch her with a curse and die. *Jumps in front of Keara and pulls out sword.* 

JP - *Backs up.* Ok, ok, won't. 

KJ - STRIDER! YOU SAVED MY LIFE! *Wraps her arms around Strider.* 

SA - Come let's go! *A white horse appears. Strider lifts Keara up and places her on the horse. He jumps on behind her and the two gallop off into the sun set. Everyone gets quiet.* 

DR - What now she's gone? We can't annoy her any more. 

HW - Let's go find another author. I heard JK Rowling is free today. *Everyone nods and disappears. Then they all go around driving author after author insane. And send every author they met strait to St. Mungos. As for Keara and Strider, they lived happily ever after. Fighting side by side, in Middle Earth.* 

***THE END*** Author's note- Ok how was that? I was so board today I decided to write another one of these for Jay Potter and Howler Wolf Maraud. Oh and also for Daniel and Damien and Grey Wolf! YOU GUYS ROCK! Gotta go now. Talk to you later. Thanks to Daniel and Jay for finally leaving my head so I could think in peace. ^-^ C ya!****


End file.
